


Day 5: Eggnog ft. Calliroxy

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Calliope is beautiful and loved, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Drunken cuddling, Drunkenness, Earth C (Homestuck), Eggnog, F/F, Holiday Shipping Challenge, Post-Canon, Roxy is a Little Shit, mentioned rose/kanaya - Freeform, nose kisses, rated T for alcohol use, say it louder for the people in the back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Roxy has alchemized some eggnog to share with Calliope. As for the contents of said eggnog? Well...let's just say it's pretty on brand for the Lalonde family.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Kudos: 7





	Day 5: Eggnog ft. Calliroxy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for drunken antics, but nothin too bad.
> 
> (Also sorry if anything is OOC or whatnot, it's been a hot minute since I read the Cherub parts of Homestuck, plus I am not even slightly familiar with the epilogue stuff ;w;)

The humans had been acting…strange, to say the least. Calliope had picked up on a noticeable difference in their demeanors over the past few days. At first, she’d thought it was owing to the drop in temperature, and while they had begun donning colorful woolen sweaters of increasingly ridiculous design, Calliope could find no other evidence to prove her theory.

Just a little bit of snow shouldn’t cause such a sudden shift in someone…right? Based on her admittedly ill-informed knowledge of humans, no precedent for such a thing existed. Thus, as she watched in quiet confusion from the sidelines, Calliope resolved to inquire about the matter with her favorite of the human kids.

Said human was tucked safely in her home on the post-game planet, hovering over an alchemiter. Her familiar pink scarf dangled precariously over a vat of…something. It looked like a dramatically oversized glass pitcher, and inside a creamy yellow liquid frothed. Some sort of powdery brown substance coated the top.

Roxy was humming under her breath, some upbeat tune foreign to Calliope’s earholes. Just like the others, she wore a garish sort of sweater covered in striped, red and green patterns. The mixture of colors threw Calliope for a moment; she’d always associated red and green with her and her… _brother_ , but surely that wasn’t Roxy’s intent.

“Roxy?” Calliope greeted, cautiously tiptoeing into the room.

The girl all but spun away from her station, a delighted smile gracing her features. “Calli! Oh my gog, I was just about to go find you!”

“Well, I’m here now!” Calliope chirped, baring her teeth in a friendly grin. “What, um…what are you doing here, exactly? Alchemizing?”

An almost fiendish glint crossed behind Roxy’s pink eyes. Calliope faltered for a moment, even more so when Roxy swung around to snag a tall glass from the alchemiter’s pedestal. She dunked it into the much larger glass of mystery liquid and proudly presented it to her friend.

"My dear Calli,” Roxy began, “in the name of continued alien cultural exchange, I present to you: eggnog!”

Calliope blinked. Her reflection in the glass blinked right back at her, its green skin gaining a sickly color against the liquid yellow backdrop.

“E… _egg_ nog?” Calliope ventured, imagining a horrible vision of Roxy cracking countless raw eggs into the giant pitcher.

“S’not made entirely of eggs,” Roxy assured, waving a hand. “Never knew why they called it that.”

Only by her friend’s reassurance did Calliope take the glass into her clawed hands. It felt lukewarm and heavier than she’d expected, and upon bringing the concoction closer to her face, she detected a hint of sweetness and cinnamon rising off the substance’s surface.

“Seein’ as it’s nearly Christmas, I thought,” Roxy shrugged, “what the hey, how about we celebrate? Everyone else has been getting in on the holiday spirit.”

Calliope curiously peered past her glass. “Christmas…? Is that what’s been causing the humans to act so strange lately?”

“Not strange, Calli,” Roxy corrected, pointing a teasing finger towards the cherub’s nose hole. “The word you’re lookin’ for is _festive_.”

Although that did little to ease her confusion, Calliope nodded. “Festive…right.”

Sighing, Roxy turned back to her daunting pitcher of eggnog. “I get it. Cherubs don’t really have a holiday equivalent to Christmas, right?” A new determination lifted her stature. “That just means I’ve gotta give you the official initiation!”

Considering it, Calliope stared into the obscured depths of her drink. “Well…if it’s in the name of alien cultural exchange, then sure.”

“That’s it! You’re already gettin’ into the festive spirit!” Without preamble, Roxy snatched a second glass from beside the pitcher and filled it to the brim with eggnog. “To cultural exchange and friendship!”

Calliope mimed Roxy as she lifted her drink skyward, some of its contents sloshing over the side and dripping down the glass. It seemed Roxy was very much under the same influences of “Christmas” that the other humans were, but if it made her this happy and free-spirited…Calliope welcomed it.

“Bottoms up!” Roxy announced, tilting back her drink and all but guzzling the thick liquid inside.

Bracing herself, Calliope brought her own glass towards her mouth. The eggnog streamed in slowly, a thick but extremely sweet substance with a slight, pleasant spice underneath. It was foreign, to say the least, but she adjusted after a few swigs and found herself greatly enjoying the harmony of taste and texture.

“You like it?” Roxy asked, crowding into Calliope’s space.

“I…I do, yes,” Calliope confirmed, smiling warmly at her friend. “Thank you for sharing it with me!”

“Glad to hear it,” Roxy said between another few sips. “’Cause there is _plenty_ more where that came from!”

And indeed, there truly was. Calliope had underestimated not only her initial judgment of the pitcher’s size, but also the apparent depth of Roxy’s stomach. She must have downed three glasses of eggnog over the next fifteen odd minutes, when Calliope could only reliably keep down one. The drink was so thick and filling that it could nearly replace an entire meal.

The two laughed and joked about various odds and ends, ranging from the shenanigans of Rose and Kanaya’s wedding reception to ridiculous stories of what Caliborn had once done in an attempt to antagonize Calliope when she awoke. Calliope could still scarcely believe she was here, alive, among friends, and comfortable in her own skin.

Her claws toyed with the golden band around her finger. She had Roxy to thank for all of this, didn’t she? That, and her alternate-timeline-awesome-god-tier self. The gratitude and care she felt for Roxy extended well beyond a simple friendship, something she’d known for a long time. She believed she was…oh, what did the trolls call it again…? Ah, right! Flushed.

Speaking of flushed…Roxy’s face had gradually gained a red hue as she drank. Occasionally, she would misspeak and stutter to correct herself. Calliope’s suspicion grew with every sip Roxy took.

“Roxy…what exactly is _in_ that eggnog?”

For a moment, Roxy just stared at her. Then, she giggled.

“Let’s see, uh…milk, sugar, spices, and bit of egg, and…a liiiittle bit of al-kee-hall.”

“As in…the intoxicant?”

“Yep!” Roxy confirmed. “But only a luttle bit.” She hiccupped. “Little.”

Frowning, Calliope crossed her arms and leaned back against the bed they’d chosen to sit by. “That sounds like an irresponsible use of alchemy.”

“Hey, we’re independent!” Roxy protested. “We can do what we want! ‘Sides, it’s Chrimstas. Crisis. Uh… _Christmas_.”

Before Calliope could think of a rebuttal, Roxy squinted in her direction. The human’s eyes darted over her cheeks, her bowtie, and her (rather fashionable) suit. Calliope could feel the lime tint rising to her cheeks under her friend’s scrutiny.

“And speakin’ o’ Christmas,” Roxy said, setting her latest empty glass on the floor. “You’re already all decked out for it, and you dun even know it!”

Deciding it best to humor Roxy, Calliope inquired, “…How so?”

“You’re all green an’ red! Christler colors.” She gasped, slapping both hands to her cheeks. “Cherub are Christmas-colored! This is revel…revela…” Her face screwed up in concentration. “Revolutionary!”

Ah…so _that_ explained the coincidental coloration of Roxy’s sweater. Calliope was just examining said sweater again when it suddenly began to get nearer to her, Roxy sidling up right against her right side.

Calliope sat petrified. This was far from unwelcome, quite the opposite in fact, but she didn’t have an inkling of how to react. The situation was made only worse/better when Roxy lazily began to drag a finger around the green spiral on her nearest cheek, tracing its swirling pattern with a pink painted nail.

Swallowing a lump in throat, Calliope stuttered, “R-roxy, are you—”

“M’fine,” Roxy dismissed, and sadly she removed her finger. Less sadly, however, she maneuvered so that her soft, fleshy nose met the pointed tip of Calliope’s exposed nasal bone, sending warmth rushing through the rest of her face.

Before Calliope could even _begin_ to process _that_ , Roxy threw her another curveball: the human lifted up slightly and pressed an open-mouthed kiss right on the bridge of Calliope’s nose. Calliope nearly squeaked in surprise and delight, but kept her composure still as Roxy settled back down beside her.

Gently nuzzling into the cherub’s shoulder, Roxy murmured, “Thanks for bein’ here, Calli. Really.”

Reeling but undeniably pleased, Calliope reached towards her nose. One swipe of her finger revealed a smudge of black lipstick left where Roxy had kissed it, less of a blemish and more of a treasured memento in her eyes.

Sighing peacefully, Calliope rested her head atop Roxy’s. “No, Roxy; thank _you_. For everything.”

_Thus ends the fifth day of Christmas._


End file.
